


I Love You, Ears and All

by TransAlex23



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Dil - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neko Dan Howell, Neko!Dan, One Shot, Phan Fluff, hurt Dan, mentions of drinking but that's all, neko, neko fic, neko fluff, phan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: A one shot about Phil having a Hangover and getting angry at Neko!Dan. Just a little Hurt/Comfort but then some cute fluff ^-^





	I Love You, Ears and All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julianna_grassi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianna_grassi/gifts).



> Aaand we're back! Hello! How are you? Weather nice, put you in a good mood? I hope- the weather usually helps me get in a good mood, depending on what it is. Like I like rain, so when it rains I get happier. I don't know, maybe you're like that. Anywho, hello :) I hope you've been doing well. It hasn't been too long, I'm glad. I got a prompt for this story and note, so i really wanted to get it done as soon as I could. Speaking of, you can totally, at any time, give me a prompt or preference for something to write. You can say neko fic or smut fic or someone dies, like whatever and I'll try to make it work. So yeah, feel free to do that, I love involving people and making people happy :) Speaking of that- I love you guys so so sooo much. God I really don't say it enough. I get so many amazing and sweet comments on hear and I'm not joking when I say they make my day so much better. Whether it's about the story or the notes or anything, it's so nice to read them. So please, feel free to comment anything else if you want. Comment criticism or praise or hey, tell me how you're doing, I would absolutely love to hear! Okay, the rest of this is going to be at the end of the story, so thank you so much, and I'll see you there! ^-^

Everyday seems to start the same. Birds chirping, sun seeping in through the curtains, and- Dan meowing. Now of course I love Dan to death, but waking up to him meowing for attention isn’t always ideal; especially when waking up with a hangover. 

“What is it, kitten?” I asked, though not in the sweet voice I usually speak to him in. He seemed to notice, too, because he did the cute little thing where his ears perk up and he cocks his head and gives me the most adorable look ever. Dan’s a neko, you see. He’s got adorable brown ears and a cute tail to match, and he’s made my life so much better since I’ve found him. I found him about three years ago on the side of the road, a broken ear (that still has a scar to this day) and crying so sadly that how could you not help him? I took him in and he’s been my beautiful boyfriend every since. 

“Phiiiiiiiiwwl,” Dan whined, coming over to rub his head on my arm like most cats do. And god he knows that always works on me, because I smiled and rubbed his ears and gave him the attention he wants and so greatly deserves. 

“I know, kitten. You like when I rub your ears, don’t you?” He meowed and I laughed and it’s just like every other perfect morning. Except- fuck, my hangover. I was out with the BBC crew last night at a pub and, well, I guess I don’t remember much, but I drank way too much. And Dan wasn’t happy that I was gone either, or that I was far too drunk to give him attention when I got home. He was meowing and whining all night and didn’t stop until he realized I was too hammered to care for him properly. So that’s probably why he’s more needy than usual this morning. 

“I know baby, but I need to get some medicine. My head hurts too much, okay?” He meowed and followed me to the bathroom, watching as I shook out about four tablets to swallow in hopes of curing my headache. I tried to use the bathroom as well, but of course Dan is right there rubbing himself against my legs as always. I sighed and left the bathroom, Dan following very close behind. He followed me into the kitchen where I hoped to simply get a cup of coffee, but of course Dan had to jump and grab my arm, making me spill the scalding liquid all over my hand. 

“Gahh, kitten, please, can you just go wait in the lounge? I’m sure you’ve got plenty of toys in there that you can play with,” I said, annoyed with the coffee burning my hand. Dan lowered his ears and whined as he left the room, muttering something incoherent under his breath. I sighed and cleaned up my mess before pouring my coffee, rubbing my temples stubbornly as I entered the lounge. I sat down and tried to grab the remote to turn on our morning programs, but, of  _ course, _ Dan just  _ had  _ to jump into my lap as I leant for the remote. 

“Ugh, Dan, please, can you just get out of the way for five fucking minutes?” I muttered to him, and god I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I watch his ears practically disappear and his tail tuck between his legs. Normally it would be cute, and I would coo and rub his ears and kiss his nose. But now, it was sad, and it felt like a fucking dagger that I did that to him. I saw his eyes fill with tears, and his long eyelashes try bat them away. 

“You could have just told me you didn’t want me,” he said sadly, turning and running out of the room.  _ God, I really fucked up.  _ I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to figure out what I was going to do. Of course I didn’t mean to lash out at him, I’m hung over and on edge from everything else in my life but- god that’s no excuse for me to act like that towards him. He means well, I know he does, and he can’t help that he’s like this. I finally sighed and got up a long ten minutes later, feeling relaxed enough to go talk to him. 

I found our bedroom door closed and I approached quietly, knowing I could still frighten him. 

“Kitten?” I said quietly as I entered the room. “Kitten, please can you come out?” I knew he would be here, hidden under the duvet of our bed to create a giant lump on the bed. But I also know how much he loves to chase after my hands while he’s under there, so I took the opportunity to place my hand by him, not so I was touching but so he could feel it, and he turned immediately to try to catch it. I did it again and again until I was smiling and removing the duvet so I could do what I came in here to do. And god, it was the saddest I’ve seen him since I found him. His eyes were wet and cheeks stained with tears while his tail partially soaked from him using it to dry his eyes. 

“Oh, kitten,” I said, moving to rub his ears. 

“Don’t call me that!” He said angrily, swatting my hand away and turning so his back was to me. 

“W- why? Baby I thought you-”

“No, Phil, I thought you were okay with me being a neko. I thought you knew what came with me being like this and that you were okay with it, but apparently not!” And that felt like my entire world falling apart.  _ How could he say that? Of course I’m okay with him being a neko, why would he think- oh.  _

“Dan, no, you don’t understand-”

“I understand perfectly fine, Phil! You could have told me you didn’t want me, you didn’t have to-” and I didn’t let him finish before I pulled him into my lap and started rubbing his ears. It’s a surefire way to calm him down, and sure enough he curled right up and began purring. 

“Kitten, you've got it all wrong. I love you being a neko- I know everything that comes with it and I absolutely love it all. I only got angry today because I’m hungover from last night, but I know that’s still no excuse. I’m so sorry for making you think I wouldn’t want you- of course I love you, ears and all,” I said, placing a kiss on the top of his head, right in between his ears. He purred and curled up into my lap further, if possible. 

“I love you too, Philly,” he purred, and I could see his eyes beginning to close, because of course he wants to sleep. 

“But hey, I want to make it up to you, for yelling and not being here yesterday.” His ears perked but he remained curled in my lap. “How about we go to the park? You know, the one down by the neko cafe you like os we can go there after,” I said, and he immediately was up and licking and kissing my hands and face, running down the hall and stairs before sitting at the front door and meowing until I got my shoes on. 

“Okay, kitten, let’s go,” I said, and  _ of course  _ Dan just smiled, purring as we started the rest of our day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! What did you think? This was my first ever neko fic, so it probably wasn't the best, but i did try to do research and read other neko fics to get the idea of what it's like. And by the way, I don't shame with nekos or furies or anything (yes I know they aren't the same thing) so yeah, I just got a prompt for a neko fic and thought it would be cool :) So yeah, anywho, advice thingy of the chapter- What to do when you feel some kind of break down or panic attack coming on. This was also a prompt thing by the same person that asked me to write a neko fic, so thank her ^-^ I also did write the entire story and note at 1 a.m., so apologise for typos and such heheh.  
> So, last chapter I dealt with post break down stuff, but this is going to be pre breakdown. So a panic attack and breakdown can be classified as 2 different things, and I'm going to give different things that can be applied to either or both.  
> 1) the most important thing is breathing. Everyone will tell you this, but it is super super important. So what you want to do is just stop everything that you're doing- I don't care what it is- and just relax. Think of something nice like soft cats or the sunrise or the happiest memory you have. Just something that will help put your mind at ease. You can also do something where you put your arms our horizontally in front of you, one over the other, and imagine that as your safe space. You are in your safe space and absolutely no one and nothing is going to get you. Everything stops and it's just and your happy thoughts. Another thing is to get out of any crowded area if you're in one, because it will be loads less stressful and a lot easier to relax :)  
> 2) A warm drink, because yes I am 100% convinced that a hot chocolate or tea can solve anything. Get a warm dink or snack and just relax. I mean it- stop what you're doing, because whatever it was obviously wasn't very nice if it's giving you a hard time. So just stop for five or thirty minutes and give yourself the break you deserve.  
> 3) Another thing is to talk to someone. If you feel overly stressed or overworked, or like a panic attack is coming on, find a friend or heck even adult and just say hey I need some help, I'm really stressed out and need someone to talk to. I'm sure they will be plenty kind enough to help or bring you to someone else that can. I know I have an amazing cousin that helps me with the panic attacks I always have before my marching band shows, and she tells me to focus on her and just breathe and try to relax. She lets me get some water and I thank god for her. Find someone you trust and I'm sure they will be happy to do the same for you. If not, let them know how they can help for next time, because then they'll be prepared and more helpful.  
> 4) Another thing for breakdowns is, if you feel one coming on, you can feel the tears and your heart beating fast, close your eyes. Close your eyes, take some big, deep breaths, and keep doing that. Push any negative thoughts form your mind. I want you to imagine penguins in bow ties and fluffy cats playing the piano, or your best friend or dad or grandma or anything else that will put a smile on your face. And it is okay to cry- it really is. It's okay to let some tears slip through because it happens, even to the best of us. But to keep it form getting out of control, I was you to just wrap yourself in a blanket or hold onto your favourite stuffy and just breathe and think happy things.  
> 5) Repeat the words "I am okay" and "Everything is going to be okay" to yourself, because they are true. repeat them until you believe them. Because I promise- there is nothing out to get you. This is not the end of the world. IF it's because of a school project, I promise you will finish it and hell, even if you fail, it is not the end of the world. It's just one bad grade that won't matter in the long run. Someone broke up with you? They weren't the one. It's not your fault they couldn't see how beautiful and amazing you are. I promise, everything is gong to be okay. One day, all of this is going to be nothing- it won't matter at all- and you'll look back and laugh at everything that once made you cry. So please, just breathe.  
> So I guess that's all I have for now... If you ever have anything to add or have something else you want me to talk about, please please please let me know! I could love to hear what you have to say or what you would like me to talk about!  
> So yeah, I do hope you enjoyed this one shot and the note. I'm open for prompts and anything else, so just comment and I'll see it :) So please, after all of this just remember- I love you, so so much, and just take some deep breaths..... think happy thoughts..... and everything is going to be okay. Thank you oh so much, and I can't wait until next time! ^-^


End file.
